Chroniques du prince de Konoha
by La Plume dans les Ombres
Summary: UA. Le royaume de Konoha est en danger, obligeant le roi père et le prince héritier encore bébé à fuir sous une identité plus humble. Vous pensez que c'est le résumé, ce n'est que le début...
1. Le crépuscule du roi

Eh ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Voici une toute nouvelle fic que j'ai concocté pour vous et rien que pour vous ! Ceci est un univers alternatif bourrée de magie et quelques peu médiévale ! Hum ! Oui bon je suis un fan du genre et alors ! En tout amusez vous autant que moi j'ai eu à l'écrire et faite part des impressions et des critiques ! Avec un peu de chance je vous en ferais encore une dans pas trop longtemps !

Chroniques du Prince de Konoha.

Chapitre 1 : Le crépuscule du roi.

Le roi du pays de Konoha observa impassible l'horizon lointain, debout devant l'une des fenetres de la salle du throne.

« Fils, ils seront là d'un instant à l'autre ! »

Le roi se retourna sur son beau-père le précédent roi de Konoha. Il avait les traits tirés par la fatigue, devenu trop vieux pour supporter autant de stress du à cette nouvelle situation de crise.

« Je suis désolé Père de devoir vous en demander autant alors que vous vous etes retirés ! »

Le roi sourit d'un air contrit.

« Sotises ! Je peux difficilement te blamer étant donner les circonstances ! »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment, tous deux observant le spectacle désolant d'un ciel gris sur une lointaine foret où une étrange et immense forme noire avec ce qui semblait etre des tantacules se raprochait en leur direction.

« Pourquoi m'as tu fais appeller ? » Demanda le vieil homme après avoir allumé sa pipe.

Sans se retourner et avec un profond soupir le roi parla à voix basse. Non pas pour ne pas se faire entendre par des oreilles indiscrètes, puisqu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, mais pour ne pas laisser sa voix trembler et trahir son émotion :

« Je regrette que votre fille soit morte aussi tot. Et je vais devoir vous demander une faveur……….. Emmenez mon fils, le prince héritier loin du château. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde prendre le risque de le perdre lui aussi. »

Le vieil homme soupira.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle morte, c'était ta femme aussi après tout et je sais à quel point tu l'aimais ! Quant au petit Naruto ne t'inquiétes pas je l'emmenerais avec moi et je me cacherais avec lui parmi la population puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites ! »

« Merci. Il va me manquer. »

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile et reste en vie ! Je ne tiens pas à te survivre comme j'ai du survivre à ma fille. »

« Je ferais mon possible. Mais tout ce qui m'importe c'est que mon fils soit en sécurité et je dois dire que tu es certainement le plus apte pour ça en ce moment. » Répondit le roi avec un sourire triste.

« Très bien. Je partirais avec ton fils Naruto dans l'heure. Dis lui au moins au revoir, je vais préparer le nécessaire. »

Le roi hocha de la tete avant de sortir de la pièce vers ses apartements privées. Une fois rentré dans sa chambre il congédia la nourrice pour enfin se pencher au-dessus du petit parc où jouait le prince.

Le jeune père sourit en voyant son fils agiter vigoureusement sa peluche tout en gazouillant des mots compréhensibles qu'à lui seul.

« Alors bonhomme ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le gamin leva brusquement la tete en reconnaissant la voix grave de son père.

« Baba ! » S'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il se mit debout sur ses petits pieds et lui tendit ses bras dodus pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Le père s'exécuta en gloussant, il remarqua l'oreille déchirée d'une de ses peluches en forme de lapin ainsi que son gouter renversé et caché sous un coussin. Un vrai petit chenapan qui ne tenait jamais en place, la réplique exacte de son père !

« Alors on a été sage ? »

Le bambin tout juste agé d'un an le regarda innocement avec ses grands yeux bleus avant de hocher lentement de la tete. Ce qui fit éclater de rire son père d'une voix tonitruante, il fut bientôt imiter par son fils qui se mit à glousser avec lui.

Le gamin s'arreta soudain net de rire et eut un couinement de surprise lorsque sans crier gare son père le serra de toute ses forces dans ses bras.

Bien que trop jeune pour comprendre le sens des mots d'excuses et d'adieu de son père, il ressentit la tristesse de celui-ci ainsi que sa détresse et bientôt il se mit à pleurer à pleins poumons incapable d'exprimer autrement sa peine.

Le roi tenta vainement de calmer son fils et après quelques minutes de tentatives de consolations infructueuses, il le déposa dans son parc et commença à rassembler les quelques affaires nécessaires tout en luttant pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer avec le bébé.

Il se retourna vivement lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement, il craignit qu'un espion ou un tueur ne rentre et décide de s'en prendre à son fils avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le mettre en sécurité. Il laissa tomber ses épaules en signe de soulagement tout en marmonant une bénédiction en reconnaissant son beau-père.

Le précédent roi haussa les sourcils interrogateurs avant de lui donner un sourire lui signifiant de se détendre. Il se tourna vers son petit fils qui pleurait toujours et s'approcha du parc pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

« Laisse il est simplement triste ! » Murmura le roi.

« Alors calme le ! Je ne peux pas le faire sortir du château discrétement s'il braille à s'en casser la voix ! »

Le roi secoua lentement la tete.

« Naruto est trop énergique il ne va pas s'endormir avant la nuit. De plus c'est moi qui l'ait fait pleurer, il sait que je suis triste. »

Le vieil homme grogna exaspéré. Il s'était habillé comme un simple valet et avait deux sacs en cuir à bandoulière qu'il portait en travers des épaules, il entreprit d'habiller Naruto en vu du long voyage qu'ils s'appretaient à effectuer. Pendant ce temps là le roi avait glisser les affaires de son fils dans un épais de sac de toile grossière avant de le fermer grace à une cordelette.

« Je vais prendre une des mules dans l'écurie de service. J'ai pris suffisament d'argent pour vivre comfortablement pendant quelques temps. Au pire je devrais acheter une petite propriété pour avoir un revenu régulier. »

Le roi hocha la tete, il avait accompagner Naruto et son beau-père, jusqu'à l'escalier menant aux quartiers des serviteurs, leur sortie serait plus discrète et ce serait plus facile de sortir du château.

Le roi se pencha vers la petite figure endormie sur le dos de son grand-père pour l'embrasser. Pour l'endormir les deux hommes avaient du utiliser un sort d'apaisement et de sommeil sur le bébé, ce dernier refusant autrement de calmer ses pleurs et surtout il était étonnament bien réveillé et résistant pour un enfant de son age.

« Il est comme toi. Il réalisera de grandes choses plus tard. J'y veillerai personnellement. » déclara solennellement le vieux roi.

Le roi hocha la tete et leur fit signe de partir. Il n'avait plus la force de regarder son fils sans pleurer ni le prendre dans ses bras pour l'empecher de partir.

Dehors l'horizon gardait quelques teintes roses alors que déjà le reste du ciel devenu noir d'encre laissait les picotements des étoiles poindrent. La lune était absente. Discrètement le vieux roi embarqua sur un cheval de ferme et un mulet en guise de bête de somme. Le bébé dormait paisiblement attaché dans le dos de son grand-père.

Lorsque la nuit fut bien avancée la silhouette du château se fondait complètement dans la nuit. Seuls de lointains craquement sinistre venaient de la lointaine forêt de l'Ouest appelée Okumori où une bête monstrueuse s'approchait. Le vieil homme fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer et pressa sa monture pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible. Déjà au fond de lui il savait qu'il ne reverrait pas son beau-fils et que le petit Naruto serait orphelin au lever du jour…..

Sssssssssss

Vivez en pensant que le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas !

…………. Pfft ! Je peux pas rester sérieux là ! Bon j'espère que ça vous plait parce que même si vous aimez pas j'ai bien l'intention de continuer !!!!


	2. La garçon qui n'avait plus rien

Je tiens à dire pour ceux qui s'inquiète, comme zagan, sur le fait que cette fic risque de me faire prendre du retard sur l'autre, je répond que ça n'a rien à voir ! Parce que cette fic me permet de me détendre et de me faire changer d'idée ! La nouvelle génération est en marche est assez stressante pour moi parce que je me suis concentré d'un coup sur trop de personnages et les relations entre personnages sont complexe ! L'histoire en elle-même est complexe et je dirais même que les trucs de baston c'est pas ma tasse de thé (dans le sens je sais pas raconter ça ! Je suis un pacifique pur et dur ! A part quelques baffes ici ou là…………)

Bref amusez vous bien et surtout détendez vous ! Moi elle me fait vraiment cet effet cette fic !

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Chroniques du Prince de Konoha.

Chapitre 2 : Le garçon qui n'avait plus rien.

« Yahouou !!! » Retentit le cri de victoire d'une fusée bariolée de rouge et d'orange à tête blonde, jaillissant à toute berzingue du haut de la grange pour atterrir de justesse dans la meule de foin en dessous.

« Naruto !! » Hurla une vieille voix chevrotante de colère et d'inquiétude.

Le gamin sortit une tête toute sourire, les cheveux piqués de paille et les yeux bleus étincelant d'excitation.

« Eh Papy ! T'as vu, t'as vu ?! C'est trop classe !! Tu crois que je peux le refaire depuis le toit ?! » S'écria survolté le gamin tout en bondissant hors de la paille ignorant de l'expression furibonde du vieillard qui approchait à grand pas.

« CRETIN !! TU VEUX TE TUER ?! » Explosa-t-il en lui donnant un énorme coup de poing sur la tête avant de se répandre en lamentations.

« Dire que j'ai passer ces dix dernières années à te protéger et à faire de mon mieux pour te garder en vie et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?! Je pourrais plus revoir ton père en face si tu meurs de façon aussi stupide…. »

Le blondinet se massa la tête avant de tirer la langue et de s'éclipser en douce pendant que son grand-père était trop absorber dans son apitoiement. Bôfû se retourna juste à temps pour voir le môme à l'autre bout de la cour qui trottinait joyeusement vers la liberté.

« SALE GARNEMENT REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!! J'EN AI PAS TERMINER AVEC TOI !!! »

« Bêh ! Tu répète toujours la même rengaine, Papy ! De toute façon t'es sénile ! » Fit Naruto en se retournant et tirant à nouveau la langue avant de s'enfuir en courant en apercevant les bulles bleues de quelques mauvais sorts que son cher 'Papy' s'apprêtait à lui lancer pour son impertinence.

« Ce gamin ! Le portrait de son père ! Insolent et inconscient comme tout ceux du clan du renard ! » Grommela le vieux tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant cette espièglerie toute enfantine. Naruto avait de l'énergie à revendre exactement comme sa mère qui ne tenait jamais en place. D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas à cause de ça qu'elle avait pu rencontrer l'abruti qui lui avait servit de mari ?

Bôfû se retourna pour vaquer à ses tâches quotidiennes dans la petite ferme dont il était propriétaire sous le nom de Inazuma Bôfû. A peine eut-il fait un pas qu'une vive douleur lui assaillit la poitrine le faisant tomber à genoux.

'Mon cœur !' Pensa-t-il en portant sa main à la poitrine. Le souffle lui manquait et il se mit à transpirer lourdement alors qu'il priait de toutes ses forces pour que la douleur s'estompe.

'Pas maintenant ! Le petit a encore besoin de moi ! Il en sait même pas qui il est !!! A toutes les Divinités laissez moi vivre encore pour que je lui rende le trône de Konoha !'

Alors, lentement, très lentement la douleur commença à s'estomper et son souffle reprit un rythme normal. Sans se presser il se releva et alla s'asseoir à l'ombre de la grange. En cette fin de matinée ensoleillée en fin d'été où il faisait extrêmement chaud le vieux roi ne put s'empêcher de frissonner comme si une immense ombre glacée venait de recouvrir le ciel.

Il n'était pas encore temps pour lui de mourir, le petit Naruto avait plus que jamais besoin de lui ! Surtout lorsque personne ne savait ce qu'Il était devenu.

Sssssssssssss

Naruto malgré ses dix ans ne se servait pas de l'excuse qu'il était un enfant pour tirer au flanc et passer ses journées à jouer. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si le vieux le laissait tranquille, le truc qu'il détestait le plus c'était les études théoriques comme d'apprendre à lire différentes langues ! Mais le vieux l'avait obliger et même si quelque part il devait reconnaître que c'était utile pour apprendre de nouvelles formules. Formules qu'il utilisait à sa propre sauce pour développer en général de nouvelles farces.

Pour le moment il était occupé à cueillir les pommes du verger, un truc qu'il adorait faire surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert comment grimper sans les mains !

Le verger se trouvait juste en bordure d'une petite route de campagne à peine usité par les fermiers du coin ou les habitants du petit village de Shirokuden juste à côté de leur propriété. Occupé à chantonner un refrain guilleret, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les pas de chevaux approchants.

Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux du panier accroché à l'échelle juste à côté de lui où il avait jeté quelques pommes, il vit deux jeunes nobliaux sur de majestueuses montures à la robe noire impeccable s'approcher au pas.

« Oh là, manant ! » Appela le plus jeune d'un air hautain.

Naruto le regarda surprit et se pencha pour regarder derrière lui pour voir à qui s'adressait ce jeune crâneur.

« C'est à toi que je parle perché sur l'arbre ! » S'exclama agacé le noble qui comme son compagnon avait les yeux et les cheveux noirs, arrêta sa monture au niveau de l'arbre de Naruto tout contre la barrière.

Naruto se montra du doigt étonné avant de froncer des sourcils avec colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »Demanda Naruto avec une grimace avant de marmonner « On n'as pas idée d'appeler les gens manants ! »

Les deux garçons, qui de toute évidence étaient frères écarquillèrent leurs yeux sombres avant que le plus âgé n'éclate soudain de rire aux dépends de son petit frère qui se mit à rougir d'embarras et de colère.

« Sale roturier ! Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses ?! »

« Evidemment que non tu t'es pas présenté ! » Commenta Naruto en croisant les bras. Il n'aimait pas les airs que se donnait ce gamin alors qu'il ne semblait même pas plus âgé que lui.

Le grand frère rit de plus belle et donna une claque sur l'épaule de son frère en lui disant :

« Hahaha ! Alors petit frère, en voilà un qui n'as pas peur de tes grands airs suffisant ! »

« Tais-toi Itachi » Siffla-t-il, puis à l'adresse de Naruto : « Je suis le second fils du seigneur de ce fief, Sasuke Uchiha et voici mon frère aîné Itachi, montres nous le chemin du village de Shirokuden ! »

« Et moi je m'appelle Naruto Inazuma ! Vous tombez sur le village en continuant tout droit sur cette route ! »

Sasuke hocha la tête et talonna sa monture pour repartir. Naruto le regarda faire avec surprise avant de dire haut et fort tout en retournant à sa cueillette de pommes :

« Noblesse tu parles ! Savent même pas dire merci ! »

Sasuke vira au rouge alors que son frère éclata de rire une nouvelle fois tout en criant merci et désolé. Mais le jeune garçon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Ce sale paysan !! Tu vas payer pour ton insolence !! » Hurla-t-il en faisant tourner sa monture.

Des flammes argentées et bleues apparurent autour du gamin alors qu'il faisait bondir sa monture en direction du blondinet. Le frère aîné écarquilla des yeux tout en exprimant une protestation qui se mua en exclamation de surprise à la vue des flammes rouges et ors provoqués par Naruto et qui annihilèrent celles de Sasuke.

Les deux frères complètement stupéfier par le petit garçon blond, avaient les yeux écarquillés de surprises et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Il est affilié au soleil…. » Souffla Sasuke toujours sous la surprise, toute envie belliqueuse envolée.

Naruto lui, qui avait réagit par réflexes après des années de vie commune avec le vieux papy fronça des sourcils devant la réaction des deux garçons tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir d'embarras d'être fixé ainsi.

« Le village c'est par là alors salut ! » Fit Naruto en désignant rapidement la direction à prendre et disparut dans le feuillage de son pommier.

Malgré leur curiosité piqué au vif par cet étrange garçon, ils reprirent leur route. Sasuke jetant de temps à autre un regard en arrière avant de recevoir une taloche de son frère pour le ramener à l'ordre.

Naruto redescendit de l'autre côté de l'arbre en tenant le panier rempli de pommes dans ses bras tout en étant posé sur son torse alors qu'il avançait à reculons à la verticale. En toute sincérité, se servir de la magie en public ou dans un lieu où il pourrait être vu lui avait été formellement interdit et il serait dans de grave ennuis si ce qui c'était passé avec les deux nobles venait à se faire savoir auprès de papy Bôfû.

….. Il en avait d'ailleurs fait l'expérience au village lorsque Ki-chan était apparut à côté de lui.

Mais…. C'était trop classe de pouvoir se servir de ses pouvoirs et c'est surtout très pratique pour faire les corvées plus rapidement !

Naruto tira le panier trop lourd par terre, écrasant l'herbe en une longue traînée. Après avoir mis le panier en sécurité à l'ombre fraîche de la remise en pierre où il entreposait les pommes avant de les nettoyer dans l'après-midi.

Naruto un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres s'essuya le front de sa sueur et décida d'aller voir Papy pour lui rappeler qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner. C'est sous les grondements de son estomac qu'il courut jusqu'à la cour souriant de toutes ses oreilles à l'idée de nourriture !

« Papy ! PAPYYYYYYYYYYYY !! Eh le vieux Bôfû !!! Si tu réponds pas je saute du toit de la grange !!! » Hurlait à tue tête Naruto en courant inspecter l'étable, la laiterie et le poulailler tout en pouffant de rire en essayant de le menacer.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la grange il était en sueur d'avoir tant courut sous le soleil et l'atmosphère lourde en cette période d'automne, l'annonce d'un gros orage.

Bôfû n'était pas dans la grange. Il n'était nul part dans les lieux de travail et Naruto était sur que son grand père n'était pas allé aider les voisins au champ et eux avait déjà rassembler la paille pour l'hiver. Il reprit son souffle et réfléchit un peu inquiet.

La lumière se fit. Qu'il était bête ! Il est dans la maison à préparer le repas déjà !

Fonçant à toute berzingue et claquant la porte d'entrée ouverte presque hors de ses gonds il s'écria d'une voix surexcitée et perçante :

« PAPY ! Le repas est prêt ?! J'ai la dalle !! »

Naruto resta accroché à la clenche de la porte, le silence qui lui répondit, semblait résonner anormalement dans la pénombre de la maison. Les volets laissés fermés pour conserver la fraîcheur semblait faire parti d'un autre univers de silence et de nuit.

« Papy ? » Appela Naruto d'une petite voix mal assurée.

Il entra précautionneusement dans la maison. L'entrée donnait directement sur la cuisine à gauche et devant s'étendait le couloir vers les chambres et à droite le salon. Les murs de pierres blanches habituellement chaleureuse donnait des reliefs inquiétant et paraissaient bleutées. Quant aux meubles devenus presque noirs faisaient peur au petit Naruto.

Il frissonna. Puisque son grand-père n'était pas là, il fallait vérifier les chambres. A cause de ses pouvoirs solaire, il était sensible aux atmosphères et le noir lui faisait peur.

« Papy ? » Fit de nouveau Naruto aux bords des larmes. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il ne faisait pas si sombre ni si froid dans la maison, alors pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'il était entré dans un monde de glace, triste et noir ?

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre de Bôfû, avant même d'apercevoir sa forme alongée sur son lit, Naruto savait qu'il y avait une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui semblait si invincible qu'aucun mot ne pouvait la nommer dans son vocabulaire enfantin.

Les rides du vieil homme était détendues mais se voyaient davantage dans cette lumière tamisée de la pièce aux volets fermées. Il avait les yeux clos, l'empêchant de voir ses yeux marron le regarder. Ils avaient le même nez, mais celui de papy était bien sûr plus gros. Il était parfaitement immobile, tout à fait calme. Beaucoup plus calme que lorsqu'il dort d'habitude, Naruto le savait puisqu'il avait souvent dormit avec lui quand il avait fait un cauchemar.

« Grand-père ? » Demanda le petit garçon d'une voix qui ressemblait à un couinement aiguë d'une petite souris.

Il s'approcha du lit. C'était bizarre ce comportement de la part du vieil homme, Naruto n'avait jamais vu ça, même les bêtes de la ferme n'avait jamais fait ça.

Au moment où il voulut appelé à nouveau son grand père, il lui toucha le bras et la retira vivement. Brûlé par autre chose que du feu, un froid tranchant ! Naruto cria de surprise et de douleur tout en attrapant son poignet de son autre main en serrant des dents.

« C'est la mort Na-kun. » Dit une voix nasillarde juste à côté de lui.

Naruto se retourna sur un petit renard couleur feu qui regardait Bôfû d'un air triste. Le garçon le regarda sans comprendre.

« Ki-chan ? C'est quoi ça la mort ? Pourquoi je me suis fait brûler par Papy Bôfû ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix toujours plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire, alors que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Le renardeau leva ses yeux marrons et quelque peu rougeoyant d'un air triste.

« Tu t'es brûler parce qu'il est la propriété de la nuit maintenant. La mort veut dire la fin de la vie. Ca veut dire que son esprit est partie pour toujours. »

Le garçonnet recula en se tenant toujours la main, les yeux écarquillés et une expression de détresse profonde ancrée sur ses traits. Il regarda son grand père, le renardeau à nouveau, les larmes silencieuse roulant sur ces joues marquées par l'appartenance à son clan. Un nouveau pas en arrière. Et il détale.

Dehors, il fait sombre. Ce n'est pas la nuit mais d'énormes nuages noirs qui couvre le soleil. La pluie va venir.

Les pieds de Naruto frappe le sol à toute vitesse et suivent la route jusqu'au village de Shirokuden. Là-bas il y a un médecin. Il pourra soigner la mort. Il pourra chasser la nuit du corps de papy ! Les oreilles de Naruto ont du mal à entendre, comme s'il était sous l'eau. Il n'entend presque pas ses pas battre le sol, ni le roulement effrayant du tonnerre. Et les éclairs au loin non plus. Quel ironie qu'il ait peur des éclairs alors que son nom à la même signification. Papy se moquait toujours de lui à cause de ça.

Naruto pleurait à gros sanglots maintenant aux abords du village. Ca l'empêchait de respirer convenablement et il s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé devant la porte du docteur.

Comme s'il était détaché de lui même, il se vit expliquer au docteur en essuyant ses larmes dans sa manche ce qui arrivait à son grand-père. Il vit même l'expression légèrement révulsé se transformer en inquiétude pour le vieux Bôfû, qui contrairement au petit qui était hanté par un animal lui était très sympathique pour les villageois.

De nouveau sortit, Naruto et le docteur prirent la petite charrette de ce dernier et le chef du village fut mit au courant, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant sa forge.

Toujours comme s'il se regardait en dehors de lui-même il se vit attendre à la porte de la chambre que le docteur est fini d'examiner Bôfû, en reniflant, les larmes toujours coulant implacablement et les poings qui seraient le tissu de ses jambes de pantacourt.

« Il est mort. »

La pièce était remplie de monde. Naruto n'avait pas la moindre idée quand est-ce qu'ils étaient arrivés, ni même ce qu'ils faisaient avec le corps de Bôfû. Il sursauta seulement lorsque d'une main rude et sans considération pour son état de choc, le chef et forgeron du village lui attrapa le col et lui :

« Tu viens avec moi ! La ferme va être revendue ainsi que les biens, la somme te sera rendue ! Un sale môme comme toi ne peux pas s'occuper d'une ferme tout seul et personne ne veux d'un maudit chez lui ! Tu seras à la charge du seigneur Uchiha ! »

Le forgeron le balança sans ménagement dans une carriole alors qu'il pleuvait à torrent et l'emmena hors de la ferme après s'être lui même bien couvert d'une épaisse et imperméable cape. Naruto frissonna sous la pluie, trempé jusqu'aux os il était l'image même d'un petit chaton abandonné. Le renardeau couleur feu apparut à nouveau à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolé Na-kun. Je vais rester avec toi et te servir de manteau. »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il s'était mis en boule et regardait fixement le plancher qui tressautait au rythme des cahots. Il ne fit aucun mouvement lorsque un manteau à capuche en épaisse fourrure le recouvrit, le protégeant enfin de la pluie et du froid.

Sssssssssssssss

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. La pluie avait cessée et seul des bourrasques violentes et glaciales l'avait remplacée. Le forgeron attablé dans la cuisine du quartier des domestique parlait bruyamment avec un rire gras. Son arrivée tardive ne lui permettait pas d'avoir audience avec sieur Uchiha.

A dire vrai, il était déçut. Si les deux gamins Uchiha n'étaient pas passés pour un contrôle de routine, il aurait pris le risque de mettre les terres d'Inazuma à son compte et aurait pris le mioche comme serviteur. Mais les lois strictes sur les terres d'Uchiha étaient claires dans ce genre de situation, il fallait présenter l'orphelin au seigneur pour qu'il décide de son sort et de son avenir. Il ricanna dans sa barbe : comme si un maudit valait quoi que ce soit !

Il jeta un coup d'œil mauvais au maudit, assis près de l'âtre, les genoux sous le menton, le regard vide et ce manteau de fourrure qui sortait dont ne sait où. Sale môme !

S'il n'avait pas eu une autre requête à formuler au seigneur il aurait laisser la tâche de l'amener ici par quelqu'un d'autre.

Vraiment, ce gamin il vaut rien. Heh ! Il n'a rien surtout. Il n'a plus rien.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Bôfû, Inazuma : Tempête, Eclair.

C'est le grand-père maternelle de Naruto et son nom de famille est un pseudonyme, sinon tout le monde saurait qu'il est de la famille royale. Le problème c'est que Naruto ne le sait pas !

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du vrai nom de la mère de Naruto ni de sa famille, alors j'ai pris mes libertés ! Désolé !

Shirokuden : c'est quelque chose comme électricité blanche. Enfin c'est n'importe quoi !

Voilà ! Chapitre 2 fini !

P.S: J'avais commencé ce chapitre il y a un bon moment déjà! Alors les fans de La nouvelle génération est en marche ne vous inquiétez pas: je suis déjà dessus!


	3. Le Soleil

Je pense que si Naruto ne vivait pas pendant un certain temps tout seul, son caractère serait très différent et l'on ne pourrait pas voir sa véritable force de caractère et de cœur avec autant de force ! Moi j'adore Naruto et j'admire beaucoup Kishimoto Masashi pour créer un personnage d'une telle qualité ! (Naruto n'est pas le seul que je trouve incroyablement bien composé mais comme héros il est génial !)

Chroniques du Prince de Konoha.

Chapitre 3 : Le Soleil.

D'un bond, elle s'assit sur son lit, à peine réveillée, se plaquant ses yeux éblouies de ses deux mains. Ce n'était pas la lumière du jour ni celle d'une lampe qui en était la cause mais une autre lumière. Une lumière visible seulement par ses yeux à elle. Elle s'aperçut rapidement que son souffle était précipitée et lentement, par inspiration profonde elle essaya de se calmer.

Elle écarta un peu ses mains de son visage, dévoilant ses yeux blancs, qui dans cette pénombre paraissait luire comme deux petits globes transparent. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, elle le sentait bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait le voir à cause des épais rideaux de velours noirs qui recouvraient les fenêtres. Sa chambre, spacieuse et luxueuse semblait complètement bleue, comme toutes les ombres dans ce pays.

Elle se pencha en avant pour retirer le drap épais qui lui servait de couverture, faisant glisser ses longs et épais cheveux noirs et lisse comme de la nacre de ses épaules sur le drap. Sa peau, qui même pour des natifs du royaume, était d'une blancheur exceptionnelle, tranchait sur le drap, pourtant lui aussi blanc immaculé.

Comme une ombre, parfaitement silencieuse et discrète, elle se glissa hors du lit et enfila une robe de chambre de soie matelassée aux motifs de feuillages en or compliqués.

La grande porte en bois de chêne s'ouvrit avec un grincement sourd et la princesse s'avança dans le couloir de son pas silencieux et tranquille jusqu'à la plus haute tour du château. Elle marchait pieds nus et le froid des marches de pierre la faisait frissonner. Mais elle voulait arriver à _sa_ fenêtre avant le lever du soleil.

Une fois arrivée en haut des marches elle reprit son souffle et s'approcha jusqu'à la haute fenêtre qui donnait sur un paysage encore bleu profond par la nuit. Pourtant une petite lueur rosée dévoilait les contours dentelées d'une chaîne de montagnes.

Un sourire timide et paisible se dessina sur les traits enfantin de la petite fille et ses yeux blancs brillèrent d'un éclat particulier. Son visage reflétait une douceur naturelle et discrète qui fascinait toujours ceux qui prenait la peine de s'arrêter pour voir. Un charme naturelle déroutant et qui apportait un sentiment de bien être à ceux qui l'entourait. Elle était unique dans sa famille pour ça. Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour qu'elle se fasse appréciée.

Son sourire devint amer. La raison même de son réveil, cette lumière. Ce Soleil qui se trouvait sur sa ligne de vie, elle était seule à le voir dans le miroir d'eau. Déjà que sa vision du futur était faible, elle voyait aussi quelque chose qui n'existait pas aux yeux plus acérés du reste de sa famille.

Elle leva la tête quand elle sentit un peu de chaleur passer sur son visage. Le soleil, celui du jour cette fois-ci, se levait; révélant un paysage d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Les montagnes bleutées et enneigées recouvrait tout l'horizon, exceptés droit devant. Une plaine verdoyante et or, lointaine. Dans ce pays désertique et froid sans autre couleur que le bleue de la glace et de la roche, le pays de Konoha ressemblait à une flamme ardente synonyme de richesse et de chaleur.

Elle désirait se rendre à Konoha autant qu'elle haïssait ce pays. Sa famille, son père le roi, avait promis à celui de Konoha la main de sa fille aînée en mariage à son fils avant même leur naissance respective. Mais, il n'y avait pas de prince. L'alliance pourtant primordiale entre ces deux pays en ces temps difficiles s'était faite au travers d'une famille illustre et fidèle à la royauté de Konoha. Uchiha.

Bientôt, elle devra s'y rendre pour rencontrer son fiancé. Uchiha était complètement affiliée à la lune, personne n'était le Soleil. En lisant son futur, le Soleil illuminait tout, elle lui était destiné sans compromis possible.

Mais personne d'autre qu'elle ne le voyait. Personne ne la croyait. C'est un mensonge. Voilà ce qu'on lui avait répondu. Tu refuses de servir ton pays par caprice ! Voilà ce dont on l'avait accusé.

Aucune larmes ne se formaient plus dans ses yeux. Elle avait baissé la tête et accepté. Pourtant, ce matin….. Le Soleil l'avait réveillé en l'aveuglant presque…. De douleur. Le Soleil était en peine.

A présent les montagnes était entièrement illuminées rendant la neige aussi brillante que du diamant. Le ciel clair conservait quelques nuages encore dorés et Konoha disparaissait dans la brume du matin. Personne ne venait assister à ce spectacle à part elle, mais les servantes savaient où la trouver si elle ne retournait pas à sa chambre tout de suite. Et son père serait furieux en apprenant qu'elle se promène seule la nuit dans les couloirs.

Elle frissonna, serra les pans de sa robe de chambre et descendit précipitamment les escaliers gelés.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Il ne pleuvait plus. Le soleil encore timide, se réfugiait derrière les nuages encore lourds. Le sol de la cour glissant et boueux avait entaché les bottes de tout les domestiques qui devaient vaquer à leurs besognes matinale.

Le forgeron grommelait un peu dans sa barbe tout en essayant de se faire tout petit malgré sa taille imposante, sous le regard du seigneur Uchiha debout à son balcon. Immobile, il avait écouter la situation de son air sévère et jaugeait, juste derrière le forgeron, la petite tête blonde qui était le sujet de la requête. Que fallait-il en faire ?

Naruto, le regard vague perdu dans le ciel, avait une expression égarée. Ki-chan en forme d'écharpe lui réchauffait la gorge, sa voix s'étant enrouée au cours de la nuit. Le gamin ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, même sa tête semblait vide. Il renifla sans y penser lorsqu'il sentit son nez couler tout en suivant des yeux un oiseau noir traverser le ciel au dessus de lui. Il entendit sans vraiment écouter le seigneur ordonner sa décision qui influerait le reste de son existence :

« Emmenez-le à la caserne pour en faire un écuyer. Hier je constatais justement le manque d'effectifs dans les apprentis ; le chevalier instructeur Iruka Umino se fera un plaisir de l'accueillir. Nous verrons bien si ce gamin aura la trempe d'un futur chevalier ou celui de chair à canon ! »

Le forgeron écarquilla les yeux de surprise : un maudit ? Chevalier ? Peut-être avait-il mal compris ce qu'il avait expliquer sur cet enfant. Il appela timidement son seigneur alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à partir.

« Messire….. Si je puis me permettre….. Ce gamin est un maudit ! Il ne serait pas bon d'en faire un chevalier ! »

Le seigneur Uchiha jeta un regard à glacer les sangs au forgeron alors que sa voix se fit redoutablement tranchante :

« Ne conteste jamais mes décision, roturier ! Vous et vos superstitions ridicule, en ces temps troublés les gens de pouvoirs magiques sont rares et plus que bienvenue ! De plus, les maudits comme vous les appelez sont des gens qui assurent votre sécurité par leur association aux dieux de la nature ! Voudriez vous offenser les dieux en maltraitant ceux qu'ils considèrent leurs frères ? »

Le forgeron trembla, marmonna une négation en s'inclinant et s'éloigna précipitamment sans se retourner sur le gamin qu'il abandonnait à son sort. Le seigneur ne comprenait pas, ce n'était pas un simple membre de clan, c'était une association tabou, impie que ce gamin avait !

Le noble jeta un coup d'œil au gamin qui maintenant caressait son écharpe l'air las. Il fit un signe de la main à l'un des gardes qui se trouvait à coté du gamin de l'emmener, et il rentra dans ses appartements. Il fronçait les sourcils d'un air qui paraissait terriblement menaçant à sa femme qui cousait près du feu en le voyant entrer.

Il y avait quelque chose avec ce gamin. Quelque chose de puissant et d'opposé à ces propres pouvoirs. Ce gamin avait probablement des secrets inconnus du public et incompris de ces rustres stupides et superstitieux ! Iruka se chargerait de savoir ce que cachait ce gamin, de plus s'il s'avérait puissant en magie et doué en armes il avait l'intention d'en faire le garde personnel de l'un de ses fils.

Ssssssssssssssssssssss

« Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le garde soupira avant de répondre :

« C'est les écuries personnelles du seigneur Uchiha. »

« Et c'est quoi cette odeur ? »

« C'est la viande qui est fumée….. Tu vas arrêter de poser toutes ces questions ! J'ai pas l'intention de t'écouter tout le long du chemin ! »

Naruto croisa des bras d'un air boudeur et son écharpe pris une teinte plus rouge. Ki-chan était en colère après le garde. Il porta son regard à nouveau autour de lui quand le garde dû s'arrêter et faire son rapport à son chef de section expliquant la mission que le seigneur lui avait confié. Naruto aperçut à l'autre bout de la place le petit garçon et son frère qu'il avait vu quelques jours plus tôt, il décida de s'en approcher et de les observer : peut être arriverait il à leur faire une bonne blague !

Le petit garçon de son âge, appelé Sasuke s'il s'en souvenait bien, regardait son frère sceller son cheval avec appréhension. Sentant l'angoisse de son frère, Itachi lui dit :

« Même si je vais partir longtemps ce n'est pas une raison de pleurer ! »

Sasuke sursauta et s'écria :

« Je pleure pas ! »

« Hah ! Petit frère, à mon retour j'espère que tu sera devenu un écuyer brillant ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je serais plus fort que toi ! »

Itachi éclata de rire et donna une claque sur l'épaule de son frère avant de sauter sur son cheval d'un mouvement fluide.

« Je compte sur toi pour partager les responsabilités de la famille avec moi ! » Dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un gloussement se fit entendre et le fit lever la tête. Derrière un des piliers de l'écurie une petite silhouette à tête blonde se tenait les mains sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Itachi reconnu les yeux bleus et brillant.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait rire derrière ton pilier ? »

Naruto enleva ses mains de sa bouche, un immense sourire illuminant son visage apparut et il chantonna :

« Sasuke est en train de pleurer, c'est un gros bébé ! »

Itachi éclata de rire en donnant une claque sur l'encolure de son cheval alors que le dit Sasuke faisait volte face et hurla en tapant du pied :

« TOI ! Sale roturier ! Comment oses-tu te moquer de moi ! Et puis je ne pleurais pas ! »

Le sourire de Naruto s'effaça quelque peu et il fusilla l'autre garçon du regard :

« J'm'appelle Naruto, monsieur Sasuke-malpoli ! »

Sasuke vira au rouge brique et se jeta sur Naruto en l'attrapant par le col et entraîné dans son élan, il roulèrent tout les deux dans la paille. Durant les roulades, Ki-chan s'arrangea pour glisser de son cou ne voulant pas être mêler à ça.

Les garçons se bagarrèrent en roulant dans la paille sous le regarda amusé d'Itachi. Il se surpris à apprécier de plus en plus le petit Naruto qui n'avait pas peur de ne pas être dans les petits papiers de son jeune frère. C'était une très bonne chose pour le petit Sasuke et peut être même une grande amitié en ressortirais qui sait ?

« Sasuke je vais y aller ! » Fit Itachi en donnant un petit coup de talon pour faire avancer sa monture. D'un bond Sasuke se redressa la mine déconfite et un début d'œil au beurre noir sur le côté droit.

« Grand frère ! Tu reviendras me voir avant six mois n'est-ce pas ! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre la voix du garde escortant Naruto explosa à l'entrée des écuries :

« Sale gamin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! » Il se tourna et s'inclina vers Itachi : « Pardonnez moi sire, je n'avais détourné les yeux que quelques instants et il en a profiter pour venir ici vous importuner ! »

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin arrogant et Naruto lui tira la langue tout en ramassant Ki-chan qui était devenu orange soulignant sa bonne humeur. Sasuke perdu son sourire quand son frère dit :

« Ce n'est rien, sa présence était plus que bienvenue ! » Sasuke parut horrifié que son frère adoré prenne la défense de ce roturier et Naruto se mit à rire sous cape s'étranglant à moitié dans son écharpe et chatouillant Ki-chan au passage. « Où deviez vous l'emmener ? »

« Seigneur votre père a demandé à ce qu'il soit envoyé à la caserne pour en faire un écuyer ! » Répondit le garde en s'inclinant à nouveau. Itachi fut surpris avant de hurler de rire alors que Sasuke atteignit les sommets de l'horreur.

« C'est bien Sasuke tu t'es fait un nouvel ami ! »

« NOOOOON ! » Hurla Sasuke.

« Allez garde ! Emmenez-le et prenez soin de lui ! » Fit Itachi en gloussant et sortant définitivement des écuries. Il s'éloigna au trot dans la cour et finalement passa la grande porte, disparaissant de la vue des deux garçons. Sasuke envoya un regard meurtrier à Naruto avant de sortir sans un mot le nez en l'air avec une arrogance horripilante. Le garçon blond lui tira la langue et se valut une tape sur la tête du garde.

Ssssssssssssssssss

La caserne était un vieux fort en pierre à moitié manger par le lierre et dont les moindres recoins était remplie de courants d'air. Ici, le seul moment où l'on faisait une distinction dans les différentes classes sociales des différents apprentis était le matin. Lorsque les nobles sortaient de leurs quartiers ils se faisaient saluer par ceux de la basse classe qui les attendaient dans la cour. Le dortoir était en deux étages, au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait les enfants issue du peuple, la basse classe ; et à l'étage se trouvait les nobles à raison d'une chambre personnelle pour chacun.

S'il y avait une chose que Naruto avait appris à ne pas aimer dans sa nouvelle vie c'était de devoir se lever très tôt et de devoir attendre le bon vouloir de Sasuke pour sortir et qu'il doive le saluer de surcroît. Non merci ! En plus il était trop mal élevé ce fils à papa !

Naruto avait aussi très vite compris que sous les cicatrices impressionnantes du maître instructeur Iruka se cachait un cœur d'or et qu'il était facile à berner. C'était lui qui faisait office un peu de nounou ou de maman du centre de formation puisqu'il gérait le dortoir, leur nourriture et leurs vêtements, il faisait aussi la police en vérifiant qu'ils ne séchaient pas les cours. Ce que Naruto aimait faire par dessus tout !

Il s'était montré tout de suite récalcitrant à apprendre, refusant catégoriquement d'assister aux tests de magie et ne mettant aucune bonne volonté à apprendre le maniement des armes. Le seul cours ou il ne faisait pas vraiment le difficile était les cours d'équitation. Maître Iruka avait vite compris l'affection de Naruto envers les bêtes.

Voilà bientôt deux mois qu'il était ici, dans cette caserne où il semblait parfois aussi difficile à attraper qu'un fantôme. Encore ce matin il fuyait à toute vitesse devant Iruka en refusant de saluer les nobles. Il tirait la langue dès qu'il en avait l'occasion dans sa course effrénée.

« Bêh ! »

« Naruto reviens ici tout de suite ! » Cria Iruka en sautant par dessus le muret de pierre entourant la piste d'entraînement extérieure. Naruto éclata de son rire un peu hystérique et sauta sur le toit de la remise pour grimper ensuite sur le toit des vestiaires, il avait ensuite l'intention de fuir en passant par les branches des arbres de la forêt juste derrière le bâtiment.

Lorsque Iruka parvint à se hisser jusqu'au toit, Naruto avait déjà disparut depuis longtemps dans les sous-bois. Epuisé Iruka s'assit sur le toit cherchant à retrouver son souffle et quelques peu découragé et inquiet à la fois :

« Hah ! Naruto ce n'est vraiment plus le moment de t'enfuir…. Ibiki va arriver et là tu risques de te voir toute liberté retirer…. »

Iruka aimait déjà beaucoup Naruto et il s'inquiétait que lorsque Ibiki, le maître de la caserne reviendrait d'ici quelques jours le jeune garçon turbulent risquait de se retrouver en bien fâcheuse posture.

Bien sur Naruto à son âge était trop jeune et insouciant pour vraiment se rendre compte des conséquences de ses actes. Lorsqu'il réapparut de la forêt où il avait joué avec Ki-chan et s'était servie de ses pouvoirs en toute liberté quelques heures plus tard, il rencontra dans l'arrière cour le jeune noble Nara appelé Shikamaru accompagné de son meilleur ami le noble Akimichi Chôji. Apparemment c'était l'heure de la pause car même Shikamaru avait une gamelle de soupe dans la main.

« Oi, Naruto ! Tu penses pas que tu devrais participer aux leçons pour une fois ? » Dit le jeune Shikamaru d'un air blasé.

« Pour quoi faire ? Je voulais pas m'incliner devant des types comme vous ! Vous êtes pas différents de moi que je sache ! »

« Rah t'es trop galère quand tu t'y mets ! » Soupira Shikamaru en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou, Chôji lui se mit à rire. Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents il aimaient bien ces deux nobles, c'étaient eux les moins prises de tête du lot et qui ne cherchaient pas à se faire lécher les bottes.

« Oh là manant ! Encore à fuir ? »

« La ferme Sasuke le pleurnichard ! J'm'appelles Naruto ! Combien de fois faut que je te le dise ! »

Sasuke ricana avec mépris et se retrouva projeter par terre avec un Naruto furieux. Shikamaru soupira. C'était devenu habituel à présent dès que ces deux-là se trouvait à moins de cinq ils se bagarraient !

« Olà ! Si vous vous arrêtez pas bientôt…. »

« NARUTO ! SASUKE ! »

« …… Maître Iruka va arriver…… »

« Tu dis ça un peu trop tard Shikamaru. » Commenta Chôji. Son ami soupira.

Iruka attrapa les cols respectifs des deux gamins et les sépara. La mine furieuse Iruka les sermonna vertement.

« Vraiment tout les deux ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dans la tête ! Naruto, tu dois apprendre le respect envers les nobles et surtout à la famille Uchiha ! La famille de Sasuke veille sur la sécurité de notre pays en ces temps instables ! »

« Ouais peut-être mais c'est pas Sasuke lui-même qui défend le pays alors j'ai pas à m'incliner devant lui ! » Bougonna Naruto.

« Il est noble, cela suffit pour que tu t'inclines devant lui ! » Gronda une voix caverneuse derrière lui. Tout le monde leva la tête en direction du nouveau venu. Un grand chevalier à la carrure imposante, couturé de cicatrice et habillé tout de noir se tenait droit, les rennes de sa monture à la main.

« Ah Ibiki ! Je ne t'attendais pas avant encore trois ou quatre jour…. » Dit Iruka d'un air embarrassé, les mains encore pleines des deux gamins qui boudait ostensiblement.

« Je me suis dépêcher….. Je vois qu'il y a quelques problèmes. » Dit-il sévèrement en regardant Naruto.

« Ce-ce n'est rien Ibiki ! Une petite querelle entre les enfants. » Défendit vaillamment Iruka avec un sourire.

« Mmm…. Pas de ce que j'ai entendu ! » Fit Ibiki. Il fusillait Naruto du regard qui n'était pas en reste et faisait de même. Iruka se sentait mal à l'aise, il relâcha les deux garçon et leur dit d'une voix mal assurée :

« Que je ne vous y reprennent plus à vous bagarrer ainsi ! Naruto demain tu dois être dans la cour avec les autres d'accord ? »

« Iruka, et toi…. » fit Ibiki en montrant Naruto du doigt : « Restez ici, je dois vous parler, les autres rejoignez vos camarades dans la cour principale et tout de suite ! » Il leur montra la direction à prendre du pouce. Sasuke prit un air supérieur en passant devant Naruto qui lui tira la langue alors que Shikamaru grognait quelque chose comme c'est trop relou et que Chôji engloutit sa soupe en grandes goulées.

Quand ils ne furent plus que tout les trois Ibiki se tourna vers Iruka et lui dit de sa voix bien grave :

« Je vois que tu t'es encore attaché à un fauteurs de troubles, et ce n'est pas en cherchant à minimiser ses bêtises que tu pourras m'empêcher de voir ses travers. Désormais ce garçon est à ma charge et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

Iruka s'inclina sans un mot, son visage trahissant pourtant son désappointement, et il s'en alla. Naruto fut un moment surpris puis d'un seul coup cria après Ibiki :

« Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ! Et vous êtes qui d'abord ! Vous parlez à maître Iruka comme si vous étiez le roi du monde alors que c'est même pas vrai ! »

Ibiki leva un sourcil intrigué. Le roi du monde ?

« Gamin….. »

« J'm'appelle Naruto Inazuma ! » Hurla Naruto en serrant les poings. Quelque part dans sa tête il entendit Ki-chan rire et lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de le dire aussi fort.

« Gamin…. » Répéta Ibiki en s'accroupissant à son niveau. « Je suis le maître de cette caserne et donc tu es ici chez moi. Iruka est mon bras droit actuellement, il est alors normal que je lui donne des ordres. Quand à toi, je ne peux pas te laisser agir à ta guise et perturbé l'entraînement des autres ou donner de mauvaises idées. »

Naruto avait croiser des bras et boudait. Ibiki l'observa un moment, cet enfant lui rappelait quelqu'un sans qu'il parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus et puis….

« Dis moi, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas t'incliner devant les nobles ? »

« J'ai pas envie ! »

« Répond ! » Gronda l'homme alors que des bulles bleues présageant des mauvais sorts apparaissaient autour de lui.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je montrerais du respect à des personnes qui n'ont rien fait pour le mériter ! » Dit Naruto récalcitrant.

« Hah ! » Fit Ibiki en riant silencieusement. C'était une bonne raison. « Tu sèches les cours aussi non ? » Demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent et il fit un bond loin d'Ibiki et il s'écria avec horreur :

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Mon papy m'as dit que… ! » Et il plaqua brusquement ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Ho ! » Ibiki sourit en se levant, le gamin était vraiment intéressant. « Ton grand-père se servait de la magie alors ? Rassures-toi je n'ai pas utilisé de sorts comme tu sembles le penser, ce n'était qu'une devinette ! »

Naruto parut mortifié et le sourire du chevalier s'élargit.

« Iruka n'a que très peu de pouvoir et il n'est pas perceptif, il n'a pas put sentir que tu avais des pouvoirs. » Il marqua une pause où il observa le petit garçon qui le regardait suspicieusement.

« ….. Tu fais partie d'un clan, n'est-ce pas ? » Le gamin secoua la tête. « Ne mens pas je l'ai très bien sentis. Tu es déjà très bon pour dissimuler ta magie mais pas encore assez pour échapper aux spécialités rattaché à ma famille ! »

Naruto lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je suppose que ton grand-père à dû t'interdire de te servir de ta magie en public parce que vous n'êtes pas noble. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ici tu ne sera pas puni, c'est même très bien que tu ais des pouvoirs. Je peux parler à ton grand père si tu as peur, je pourrais lui demander son autorisation. » Dit gentiment Ibiki. Quelque chose passa rapidement sur les traits de Naruto qu'il ne put définir tout de suite et le gamin marmonna presque inintelligiblement :

« Mon papy est mort…. » Les yeux d'Ibiki s'écarquillèrent puis son expression s'adoucit.

« Je regrette. Mais je ne te mens pas, ici tu as le droit de te servir de tes pouvoirs. »

Ibiki accrocha les rennes de sa monture à une des poutres et alla s'asseoir là où se tenait Shikamaru auparavant.

« Tu sais que tous ceux qui ont des pouvoirs à Konoha sont affilié à la nuit ou à la lune, dans mon cas je suis affilié à la nuit et mon élément est l'eau, j'ai le don de double vue ou la lecture mentale. Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Naruto hocha de la tête et dit simplement :

« Vous pouvez lire dans la tête des gens, sauf que c'est interdit. Sinon ça marche aussi pour savoir ce que les gens ressentent ou quelles sont leurs intentions. »

Ibiki sourit. Ce garçon n'était pas bête mais aussi bien formé.

« Oui. Et toi à quoi es-tu affilié ? Tu le sais au moins ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il resta parfaitement immobile. Ki-chan l'appelait dans sa tête pour qu'il s'enfuit dans la forêt. A sa grande horreur Ibiki plissa des yeux et demanda presque avec colère :

« A qui tu parles ? »

« A personne. »

« Ne mens pas ! »

« ….. »

« …..Télépathie ? » Demanda le chevalierpresque décontenancé. Cela n'appartenait pas au domaine de la nuit ou de la lune. Naruto secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« Quel est ton affiliation mon garçon ? » Demanda Ibiki très sévèrement. Naruto baissa la tête. Il pria silencieusement à son grand-père mais Ki-chan s'en mêla et lui dit dans sa tête :

« J'ai demander conseil à mon père et il m'a dit que la famille de maître Ibiki était très ami avec la famille Kaminari. »

« La famille royale ? » S'exclama Naruto dans sa tête à Ki-chan.

« Oui. Ca veux dire que tu peux lui faire confiance. » Murmura Ki-chan.

Ibiki fronçait des sourcils. Il recommençait cette chose étrange. Naruto demanda pardon du bout des lèvres à son grand-père et leva ses yeux bleus intense sur Ibiki, l'air déterminé.

« Je suis affilié au soleil. »

Pendant un instant le cœur d'Ibiki s'arrêta de battre. C'était presque…impossible. Et pas seulement son affiliation……

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Je suis vraiment désolé du trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès grand retard que j'ai eu pour cette fic mais bon, j'ai une vie comme tout le monde, j'ai une autre fic qui me prend beaucoup de temps. Et puis pour être honnête j'ai dû recommencer ce chapitre plusieurs fois parce que je n'arrivais pas à dire ce que je voulais ! En espérant que vous avez apprécier !


	4. Uzumaki

Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi j'écris de façon un peu vieillote dans cette fic c'est pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance médiévale ( et aussi parce que je ne sais pour quelle raison j'ai sortit tout les vieux classique de la comtesse de Ségur et que je me les fais un à un !). Aussi pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi c'est assez gentillet c'est parce que dans ma tête je m'adresse à un public assez jeunes, dans mon entourage y'a pas mal de gamin de 8-10 ans qui sont fan de Naruto alors je me suis dit qu'une fic adaptée pour eux c'est pas mal.

….. Oui bon ! J'ai gardé mon âme d'enfant et alors ? Je suis pas si vieux que ça non plus !

Chroniques du Prince de Konoha

Chapitre 4 : Uzumaki.

« PFRTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! » Hurla la foule de jeunes adolescents.

« Oh ça suffit vous hein ! » Cria Naruto en ramassant son épée.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours aussi nul une épée à la main alors que ça fait un an que tu es ici ! » S'écria Kiba, le fils des maîtres chiens.

« Va te faire foutre Inuzuka ! » Rétorqua Naruto en se remettant en position. Face à lui Iruka semblait décontracté, sa position parfaitement tenue et ne laissant aucune ouverture. Le visage de Naruto se renfrogna en guise de concentration. Ils se toisèrent un court instant et l'impatience de Naruto repris le dessus. Il se jeta sur Iruka qui d'un tour de bras l'évita et le fit tomber par terre, son épée lui échappant à nouveau des mains. Les autres apprentis se mirent à rire de plus belle.

« Ha lala ! » Soupira Iruka. « Naruto je me demande ce que tu as bien pu faire avec Ibiki pour être encore à l'état de parfait novice…. Va t'entraîner sur les mouvements de base. Au suivant ! » Appela-t-il.

Naruto s'éloigna avec son épée en bougonnant. Depuis son retour à la caserne, Ibiki avait passer son temps à s'occuper de l'entraînement de Naruto, et malheureusement l'épée n'était pas encore venu au menu. Naruto étant tellement dissipé et pas vraiment le plus rapide des élèves. Cela ressortait encore davantage depuis qu'Ibiki avait dû retourner à des affaires urgentes à la capitale le mois dernier. Depuis il suivait les cours généraux des autres apprentis.

Il se dirigea vers un coin de la cour ombragée et fit quelques passes d'armes sans y mettre beaucoup de bonne volonté.

« Fais ça sérieusement Naruto ! » Cria Iruka, faisant sursauter le garçon. Il tira la langue une fois que l'instructeur tourna le dos et se remit avec plus d'entrain à faire ses passes. Derrière lui, un petit groupe de jeunes nobles discutaient au soleil :

« C'est la semaine prochaine non ? »

« Ouais, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait de la haute noblesse venant du pays Hyôsan… »

« Ah oui ? Qui crois-tu que ce sera ? »

« Bah, probablement le fils du premier ministre ou autre…. »

« Pourquoi pas une des princesses ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elles étaient très mignonne ! »

« Pervers va ! »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Demanda Naruto qui s'était arrêter pour mieux les écouter.

« Ca te regardes pas : t'es pas de la noblesse ! »

« Rah vous êtes relou à la fin, ça coûte rien de lui dire ! » Grogna Shikamaru.

« Bah vas-y, dis lui alors ! » Commenta Chôji en regardant son meilleur ami. Le garçon grognon soupira comme à son habitude et expliqua de sa voix traînante :

« Il va y avoir un bal, une fête où l'on danse, donné pour l'anniversaire de mademoiselle Yamanaka. »

« Ah c'est à propos de ça que Sasuke était aussi excité ? Il va pouvoir revoir son frère aîné Itachi pour l'occasion, non ? »

« Ah bon pourquoi ? » Demanda Kiba en clignant des yeux. Naruto se demandait secrètement la même chose : ce matin Sasuke n'avait même pas réagit lorsqu'il l'avait traité de pleurnichard comme à son habitude.

« Itachi est le fiancé de mademoiselle Yamanaka Ino. Tu le savais pas ? » Fit Chôji d'un air surpris.

Kiba et Naruto secouèrent la tête et tout les enfants se mirent à rire.

« Dis donc vous là ! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de paressez ! » Cria Iruka furieux. Tous les enfants déguerpirent en riant sous cape.

Sssssssssssssssss

Le seigneur Uchiha observa la cour de sous le porche où il se tenait. Il se souvenait de ce petit garçon blond qu'il avait envoyer ici l'année dernière en espérant qu'il soit assez bon pour devenir l'homme de main à l'un de ses fils. Il était aussi intrigué lorsque Ibiki était venu lui rapporter une confirmation à ses doutes : le petit avait de la magie. Et pas n'importe laquelle, il était affilié au soleil. Chose rarissime et assez inexplicable. De plus Ibiki avait expliqué que l'enfant était rattaché à un clan mais que celui-ci refusait catégoriquement de lui dire lequel.

D'où sortait un enfant pareil ? Cette perle rare était un phénomène inexpliqué…. Aussi bien ses circonstances que son caractère.

A l'autre bout de la cour, Naruto était en train de faire le mur. Le seigneur Uchiha grimaça intérieurement, Ibiki l'avait prévenu sur le caractère difficile de l'enfant qui semblait absolument avoir besoin de s'évader quelques heures par jour au moins. Ibiki avait renoncé à se battre pour le garder sous la main toute la journée en lui laissant du temps libre pour gambader, (bien qu'il lui avait fallut près de huit mois avant de se décider, en parlant d'être borné….). Il s'était aperçu qu'il était plus attentif aux leçons et bien qu'il ne soit pas des plus brillants il était très travailleur, avait de l'énergie à revendre et une imagination sans borne.

Le seigneur eut envie de rire. La personnalité espiègle et son insolence lui rappela un vieil ami disparut.

« NAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! » Beugla Iruka devenu rouge brique en coursant le gamin qui, surprit, était retombé de la palissade et avait détalé ventre à terre, son rire hystérique se répercutant dans la cour au dessus de coups d'épées de bois s'entrechoquant.

Pff ! Même son rire était similaire ! Le seigneur Uchiha s'éclipsa discrètement vers l'aile réservé aux instructeurs, il discuterait avec Iruka quand il en aurait fini avec le chenapan.

Naruto courut le long de la palissade, construit spécialement à son intention, en suivant les directions de Ki-chan dans sa tête. Il arriva derrière un gros buisson de chèvrefeuille et vit un trou par où la tête de Ki-chan apparaissait et qui lui criait de se dépêcher. Naruto plongea et se faufila par le trou qui disparut juste après que ses pieds eurent passé. Il entendit de l'autre côté Iruka jurer et Naruto s'enfuit en compagnie de Ki-chan.

« Nyahahahaha ! On l'a eut ce bon vieux maître Iruka ! » Gloussa Naruto en faisant des bonds gigantesque grâce à un sort d'énergie, Ki-chan faisait de même ses deux queues battant l'air follement. Sa deuxième queue était apparue récemment, environ un mois auparavant et il commençait tout juste à s'y habituer pour maintenir son équilibre.

« Eh Ki-chan ! Quand est-ce que tu vas avoir une autre queue ! » S'exclama Naruto en ricanant quand il vit le renardeau se réceptionner maladroitement.

« Ca te fait rire ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi : t'as même pas de queue alors tu peux pas comprendre ! » Bouda Ki-chan en virant au rouge vif à cause de son embarras.

« Je disais pas ça pour me moquer, mentit à moitié Naruto, maintenant que tu as une autre queue ça veut dire que tu es devenu plus fort ! » Finit Naruto avec une pointe de fierté.

« Mais euh…. C'est parce que tu t'entraînes dur que ça a été possible ! » Marmonna le renard.

« Ah ouais ! Pourquoi ? Tu t'entraîne pas toi ? »

« Non. » Dit honteusement Ki-chan en s'arrêtant. Naruto dut revenir en arrière pour s'accroupir à côté de son ami triste qui regardait par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? C'est pas grave si tu t'entraînes pas ! Moi j'aime bien alors je peux le faire pour toi si tu veux. » Dit Naruto inquiet, tout en se tordant la tête à l'envers pour voir l'expression de son ami. Le renard secoua la tête.

« Je veux pas que tu t'entraînes à ma place ! »

« Bah alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

« ….. Je suis paresseux. Et j'ai peur. »

« De quoi t'as peur ? »

« ….. Je veux pas…. Me battre…. »

Naruto fronça des sourcils, Ki-chan racontait un peu n'importe quoi là !

« Mais avec qui tu veux te battre? »

« Avec personne justement ! Je veux pas avoir à me battre ! » Glapit vivement le renard en regardant Naruto de ses yeux marrons pétillants.

« Bah si tu veux pas te battre ne te bats pas ! Vraiment ! Je comprend pas où est le problème ! » Dit Naruto agacé en croisant des bras.

« Mais si on s'entraîne, on va devenir fort ! Et quand on est fort on doit se battre ! Forcément ! C'est mon papa qui me l'as dit ! » Se défendit le renardeau en hérissant le poil.

« Bah j'aurais qu'à me battre à ta place si tu veux pas ! » Bougonna Naruto. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il est compliqué !' Pensa le garçon exaspéré.

« Je suis pas compliqué ! » Cria l'animal d'une voix suraigu. « Et tu peux pas te battre à ma place contre les autres renards ! Je dois gagner ma place tout seul ! C'est pour ça que mon papa n'est pas content que je m'entraîne pas ! »

« Bon ben débrouille toi alors ! Pourquoi tu fais des histoires pour rien ! C'est parce que t'es un trouillard ? » Rétorqua vivement Naruto qui se fâchait.

« Je suis pas un trouillard ! » Hurla le renard alors que son pelage pris feu et qu'il retroussait des babines.

D'un seul coup les deux enfants se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et roulèrent pêle-mêle de bras et de pattes en grognant et mordant. Ils entendirent à peine, lorsqu'un carrosse qui passait par un chemin un peu plus loin, s'arrêta brusquement sous les hennissements de protestation des chevaux.

« C'est par ici ! Les éruptions de magie viennent du sous bois ! » Cria une voix d'homme.

Le garçon et le renard se figèrent instantanément. Ki-chan mordant les fesses de Naruto et ce dernier les mains pleines des deux queues touffues de son ami. Des pas de courses s'approchèrent en agitant les branches, semant la panique dans le cœur des deux bagarreurs.

« On se tire ! » Hurlèrent-ils dans leurs têtes. Et ils détalèrent. Les bruits de course les suivirent et gagnèrent du terrain.

« Vo….re… ma…sté ! » Parvint une voix lointaine, provenant du carrosse.

« Idiot ! N'utilise pas la magie pour sauter, c'est comme ça qu'il nous suit ! » S'écria Ki-chan dans la tête de Naruto.

« De quoi ! Je ne suis pas idiot ! C'est toi qui dois rentrer, ta signature magique est plus forte que la mienne ! » Rétorqua aussi sec Naruto dans la tête du renard.

« Pas question ! On n'avait pas finit de parler ! » S'écria le renard, toujours par la pensée.

« C'est plus le moment-là ! » Vociféra Naruto à haute voix en se tournant vers son ami.

« Ah oui ? Et ce sera quand le moment alors ! » Fit de même l'animal.

BOUM !

Ki-chan se transforma immédiatement en un gilet orange sans manche sur le dos de Naruto alors que la figure qui avait atterrit devant eux se releva. Un jeune garçon un peu plus âgé, les cheveux noirs, longs et fins et des yeux blancs comme des perles de nacre regarda droit dans les yeux de Naruto la mine renfrognée.

« Où est ton ami ? »

« Je suis tout seul. »

« …….. Tu mens. »

« Ca vous arrive souvent de dire à des gens que cous connaissez même pas qu'ils sont des menteurs. A tout les coups t'es un noble toi ! Ce que vous êtes impolis ! Remarque j'ai l'habitude avec Sasuke bébé ! »

« Tu parles trop et tu es insolent. C'est toi qui te servais de la magie tout à l'heure, dis moi ce que tu faisais. » Ordonna le gamin d'une voix glaciale.

Naruto lui tira la langue en geignant de sa voix nasillarde. Le noble fronça des sourcils et ses yeux blanc prirent une lueur inquiétante. Il fit un pas en avant.

« Je ne te laisserait pas partir avant que tu ne m'ais pas répondu. Il s'agit d'une question de sécurité ! »

« Ah vois-tu ce n'est pas possible ! Je déteste les nobles et j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais leur facilité la vie ! Capiche ? » Fit Naruto en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le visage du garçon s'assombrit et il marmonna quelque chose. L'air devint glacé et un magnifique oiseau blanc apparue juste derrière le garçon.

« Cours Na-kun, il est du clan des oiseaux ! C'est un sort de glace ! » Cria avec effroi Ki-chan.

« Et alors nous on est du feu ! De quoi t'as peur ! »

« ……. »

« …… Froussard ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! » Et le gilet vira au rouge sombre. Naruto murmura à toute vitesse un sort d'étoiles de feu en évitant les boules de neige envoyé par l'autre garçon. En entendant un gros crash, Naruto s'aperçut que les boules de neige étaient en vérité des boules de glace, grosses comme son poing. Ahuri Naruto s'apprêta à envoyer son sort quand la voix de Ki-chan hurla à nouveau dans sa tête.

« NON ! IL VA SAVOIR QUE TU ES AFFILIE AU SOLEIL ! »

Naruto se baissa de justesse pour éviter une autre boule et furieux gronda entre ses dents à Ki-chan :

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ! »

Une autre voix grondante, puissante et caverneuse retentit dans sa tête qui le paralysa :

« Cours petit ! C'est un Hyuga, les 'voyants' ! Si tu te sers de ta magie il va savoir qu'en vérité tu es du clan Uzumaki ! »

Naruto fut pétrifié. Uzumaki ? Une pluie de boules allaient s'abattre sur lui quand une voix terrorisée s'écria :

« Non ! Néji-sama arrêtez ! »

Les boules explosèrent en une multitude de gouttes froides. Naruto et le garçon appelé Néji, complètement aspergés de la tête aux pieds, se tournèrent vers une frêle petite fille essoufflée, ses yeux de perles brillant avec intensité.

« File gamin ! » Commanda la voix caverneuse que Naruto reconnaissait maintenant comme celle du père de Ki-chan. Et obéissant il disparut avec un sort de transport. Néji jura et se précipita au coté de la jeune demoiselle.

« Princesse ! Vous êtes folle, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous précipitez en dehors du carrosse ! Ce maraud aurait pu être un tueur et…. ! »

« Il n'est pas dangereux ! » Cria la fillette avec force et reproche. « Jamais il ne ferait de mal par simple caprice ! Ne l'avait vous donc pas vu de vos yeux dont vous êtes si fier ? »

Néji regarda la princesse, si calme et réservée à l'ordinaire le houspiller sans ménagement. Elle se tourna vers l'endroit où le blondinet avait disparut et il vit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« Oh non ! Il est partit….. » Chuchota-t-elle. Elle porta ses deux mains sur sa bouche l'air absolument désespérée. Néji l'observa quelques instants complètement perturbée par son attitude inhabituelle et passionnée. Il la pris gentiment par le bras pour l'encourager à revenir au carrosse. La princesse se dégagea avec brusquerie et se tourna avec colère vers lui :

« Ne me touchez pas ! Et je vous défend de me parler jusqu'à notre arrivée ! » Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

« Mais enfin c'est ridicule cousine ! » Protesta Néji qui contrairement à d'habitude en présence de la petite fille se sentait penaud et stupide.

« Pas de familiarité attendrissante voulez-vous ! Vous ne m'avez pas écouter alors que je vous criait de revenir et de ne pas vous en prendre à la personne cachée dans les bois ! Je vous répète encore que ce garçon n'avait rien de dangereux !... Et je vous défend de me parler ! » S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour encore protester, alors qu'il venait de rejoindre son côté.

Il resta abasourdi devant sa cousine et princesse qui était si en colère qu'elle en oubliait d'être timide et de bégayer. Bien qu'elle soit en colère sa voix n'avait pas la puissance et le volume d'une personne normal dans le même état. Quelque part au fond de lui il eut envie de rire. Et c'était certainement grâce à cet étrange garçon blond à la langue insolente !

Ssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto se réceptionna sur les genoux. Il n'avait utilisé que deux fois ce sort auparavant et la dernière fois datait de l'époque où son grand-père était encore en vie. C'était un miracle qu'il se souvienne comment s'en servir correctement encore aujourd'hui!

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, son grand-père était si sévère dans son apprentissage aussi bien en magie qu'aux autres matières érudites, qu'encore aujourd'hui il se souvenait de toutes ses leçons. Papy Bôfû était la seule personne qui est jamais su comment s'y prendre avec lui ! Maître Ibiki était lui aussi très sévère et malin mais il n'avait pas encore bien compris comment s'y prendre. A croire que son grand-père avait déjà eut affaire à quelqu'un comme lui avant !

« Ca va Na-kun ? » Demanda Ki-chan d'une voix inquiète.

Cette question le ramena brusquement à sa situation et leva un regard intense dans ceux de son ami.

« C'était quoi ce que ton père à raconter tout à l'heure ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Menteur ! T'es un froussard et un menteur ! » Siffla Naruto avec colère.

« C'est archi faux ! » Gronda Ki-chan en hérissant le poil.

« Tu veux pas te battre pour trouver ta place et tu ne me dis pas ce que tu sais comme un véritable ami devrait le faire ! » Cria Naruto rouge de colère à présent.

« C'est parce que j'ai pas le droit ! » Rétorqua Ki-chan piqué au vif.

« Ah tiens c'est nouveau ça ! Alors tu sais qui est le clan Uzumaki ! » Déclara méchamment le garçon.

« Non ! »

« Menteur ! »

« Toi aussi t'es un menteur ! »

« Pas avec mes amis ! Faux frère ! »

Les yeux du renardeau s'écarquillèrent et une vive douleur les assaillit tout les deux dans la poitrine. Tout les deux profondément blessé par la violente remarque, même si au fond elle n'était pas sincère. Naruto reprit son souffle et regarda avec dureté son ami.

« … Tu sais quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu savoir et tu as eu peur de me le dire comme tu as peur de te battre, pas vrai ? Je veux pas d'un lâche comme frère de sang ! »

Une autre douleur à la poitrine encore plus forte que la précédente le mit à quatre pattes par terre alors que le renard glapit de douleur en faisant un bond de surprise.

« Na-kun ! Tu es fou de rejeter le lien ! Ca va nous tuer ! » Gémit Ki-chan d'un air misérable.

« Kiryoku ! Tu fait honte à ton nom. » Gronda une puissante voix caverneuse. Sous les yeux des deux jeunots un gigantesque renard à cinq queues, d'au moins trois mètres de haut, la fourrure brun rouille et les yeux couleur ambre, apparut d'entre les ombres du sous bois.

« Papa ! »

« Naruto-kun est bien plus renard que toi mon fils ! C'en est presque honteux pour nous ! »

« Pourquoi vous lui avez interdit de me parler du clan Uzumaki ! » Naruto défendit automatiquement son ami malgré son ressentiment. Le grand renard s'assit en soupirant et regarda avec attention le petit humain.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de te parler de ça. Il aurait été bien que ce soit le vieux Bôfû…. »

« Alors tu vas me le dire ! » Demanda avec impatience le garçon.

« Hah ! Kiryoku prends-en de la graine ! Il est bien comme il faut ce gamin ! » Commenta le grand renard avec un petit rire. Ki-chan alla bouder au pied d'un arbre. « Les Uzumaki sont les frères de sang du grand clan des renards. Uzumaki est ton vrai nom de famille, c'était celui de ton père. »

« Pourquoi c'est secret ? » Demanda Naruto en s'asseyant en tailleur face au vieux renard.

« Parce que ce n'est pas un pacte de maître/serviteur comme par exemple avec ce Hyuga que tu as rencontré et son oiseau. Les Uzumaki et les renards ont un pacte de lignage. »

« Je comprend pas. »

« Allons, petit tu n'es pas si bête ! » Fit en souriant le renard. « Nous sommes de la même famille. Parce que le même sang coule dans vos veines. Et tu vois bien que votre lien est particulier ! Vous êtes l'alter ego de l'autre. Ce qui te bénéficie lui bénéficie, ce qui te fait mal lui fait mal et vice versa. C'est parce que tu as travaillé dur que Kiryoku a une deuxième queue et s'il s'était entraîner de son coté il aurait même déjà trois queues. Et toi ta magie serais encore plus forte et tu aurais commencé à apprendre la métamorphose ! »

« C'est vrai ! » S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux gamins l'air enthousiaste. Ki-chan se tourna vers Naruto et lui cria surexcité :

« Je vais trooooooop m'entraîner ! Ca va être génial quand tu pourras te transformer, on pourra encore plus s'amuser ! »

« Silence Kiryoku ! » Gronda son père. « Je n'ai pas fini ! Naruto-kun, Kiryoku n'est pas ton frère de sang seulement mais ton frère d'âme aussi. En cherchant à briser votre lien ou en menaçant votre lien, comme tu as pu le constater c'est très douloureux, vous déchirez votre âme et vous pouvez en mourir. C'est très sérieux. »

« Et les autres qui sont rattaché à des clans ? Ca marche comment tonton Dai ? »

« Peuh ! C'est qu'un vulgaire contrat où les créatures comme nous deviennent de simple bêtes de somme ! Et ils osent appeler cela un pacte de sang parce qu'il signe avec un peu du leur ! »

Naruto fronça des sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas :

« Mais pourquoi c'est secret qu'on soit dans un pacte de lignage ? »

« Parce que ces misérables humains considèrent ce pacte impie ! » Dit sombrement le grand renard Dai, ces cinq queues balayant l'air nerveusement. « Tu te souviens de la réaction des villageois lorsqu'ils t'ont vu la première fois avec Kiryoku ? Ces des stupides ignorants superstitieux comme eux qui ont obligé nos frères Uzumaki à se cacher et à prendre un autre nom et même ainsi ils les tuaient sans pitié ! C'est pour vous protéger que cela doit rester un secret ! Tu dois te douter que si tu meures, Kiryoku mourras avec toi ! Tous les Uzumaki tué résultait à la mort de son alter ego renard. Pendant longtemps nous avons été chassé et les Uzumaki moururent les uns après les autres…..C'était un temps tragique…. Et aujourd'hui il n'y a plus que toi. »

Les trois êtres restèrent un long moment silencieux, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées.

« C'est…. C'est ce qui est arrivé à mon père ? » Demanda Naruto tristement.

Dai éclata d'un rire tonitruant, faisant fuir les oiseaux des arbres environnants. Son immense gueule aux longs crocs grandes ouverte était impressionnante et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

« HAHAHAHAHA ! Non Naruto ! Ton père était un sacré numéro ! Ca oui ! Il ne l'a pas voulut mais il s'est trouvé la meilleure cachette et la meilleure protection que tout Konoha pouvait offrir ! » Le renard continua à rire un bon moment avant de se calmer.

« Haha ! Lui et Shoki sont mort en brave. Ils ne sont pas mort parce qu'ils étaient des Uzumaki mais en Uzumaki. Je veux dire qu'ils ne sont pas mort à cause du pacte du lignage. » Expliqua Dai devant l'incompréhension du petit Naruto. « Je ne peux pas encore te dire les circonstances. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! » Dai approcha sa grosse tête remplie de crocs acérés du visage de Naruto et eut un sourire malicieux (qui paraissait très effrayant de près) : « Tu as bien des leçons à suivre aujourd'hui, non ? »

Naruto eut un rire nerveux et détourna l'attention sur le renardeau qui ricanait.

« Toi aussi Ki-chan tu as des leçons à prendre si tu veux une troisième…. » Naruto s'arrêta brusquement en pensant à quelque chose. « Eh mais !... Tonton Dai, est-ce que c'est normal que Ki-chan puisse avoir trois queue à son âge ? Toi t'es déjà super vieux et t'en à que cinq ! » S'écria le garçon.

« C'est parce que toi et Kiryoku vous serez kyubi…. » Chuchota Dai avant de se diluer dans l'air pour disparaître, laissant un garçon et un renardeau muet de stupeur et d'extase.

………..

………..

………..

« Ah j'ai oublier de lui demander ce que c'était que ces Hyuga ? Qu'est-ce qu'un voyant ? » S'exclama Naruto en sortant de sa torpeur bien heureuse.

Silence.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Kiryoku : vigueur, énergie.

Shoki : La chaleur ( dans le sens de la météo)

Kyubi : neuf queues. Je crois que dans les légendes japonaise plus un démon renard devenait vieux plus il avait de queues et cela témoignait de sa puissance. Ici dans cette histoire il ne s'agit que d'un barème de puissance.

Pour les inquiets : je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic la nouvelle génération est en marche ! C'est simplement que le chapitre 33 est, comment dire, long. Très long. Très très très long. Et très compliqué aussi, je me prend la tête comme un dingue dessus ! Et puis je travaille sur le chapitre 34 en même temps, alors des fois j'ai besoin de sérieusement décompressé et de changer d'idée. Alors je ressort cette fic sur les Chroniques du Prince de Konoha avec laquelle je m'amuse comme un fou.


	5. Les clans des oiseaux

Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais rien posté sur mes fics. Pour beaucoup d'entre vous j'ai dû être mort. Je voudrais simplement dire que j'ai simplement mener ma vie et que mes occupations se sont portées sur autres choses que mes fics. Je ne les avais pas oublier mais toute ma créativité c'était tournée sur autre chose. Je m'excuse pour la longue attente et je ne vous promettrais pas de poster à intervalles court et régulier mais je ferais de mon mieux pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre deux ans avant d'avoir la suite. Si tant est que les premiers lecteurs de l'époque sont toujours intéresser par mes histoires.

J'avais commencé ce chapitre pratiquement à la suite du dernier. Je l'avais mis en pause à la fin et n'avais pas du tout eu l'inspiration pour le finir. Il m'aura fallut du temps mais le voilà enfin !

Les Chroniques du Prince de Konoha

Chapitre 5 : Les clans des oiseaux.

Sasuke faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas se mettre à sautiller sur place tellement il était impatient. L'une des raisons était tout simplement à cause de l'espèce de taré qui le regardait d'un air narquois, comme s'il se doutait de ses sentiments. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était que l'idiot se remette à entonner sa nouvelle chanson de la veille : Sasuke bébé ! Et juste avant un entretien avec son père.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre la plus proche, cherchant un peu de distraction à son impatience. Il commençait à ressentir un certain agacement envers le garçon solidement attaché sur le banc de l'autre côté de la pièce. S'il n'avait pas pu voir son père jusqu'à maintenant c'était tout simplement parce qu'il avait ENCORE disparut on ne sait où et que pour une raison bien mystérieuse son père avait refusé de le recevoir sans sa présence. Il jeta un regard en coin venimeux envers le fauteur de trouble qui le lui rendit en tirant de la langue et sourit comme un maniaque en découvrant toutes ses dents. Le jeune Uchiha en était presque dégoûté.

_« J'ai bien envie de lui faire pousser un balai dans le derrière, ce serait la meilleur façon de faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'il est monsieur je-suis-trop-sérieux-et-coincé-et-je-me-la-raconte-grave ! » _Dit très sérieusement Naruto dans sa tête à Ki-chan devenu son nouveau pull et coincé avec lui dans les cordes qui les enserraient.

Le renardeau se mit à hurler de rire mentalement et son corps devenu pull se mit à frissonner de façon incontrôlable, chatouillant Naruto qui se mit à rire tout doucement au début avant d'être pris d'un véritable fou rire.

Sasuke se retourna et resta incrédule devant le jeune Naruto qui pleurait de rire maintenant et menaçait de tomber du banc.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive crétin ? » Demanda Sasuke, à la fois exaspéré et intrigué malgré tout par ce garçon qui faisait sans arrêt des siennes. Tous les deux ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu ni même beaucoup parler durant l'année qui s'était écoulée, mais Naruto n'hésitait pas à le narguer en lui donnant le doux sobriquet de Sasuke bébé ! Provoquant une inimité bien recherchée entre eux.

Le jeune blondinet avait bien fini par tomber de son banc et était devenu presque cramoisie tellement il riait et n'arrivait plus à bien respirer. Ki-chan lui même commençait à sérieusement étouffer et décida de faire brûler les cordes devenues dangereuses pour leur santé. Bien sûr lui aussi était en proie au terrible fou rire et ne réfléchissait plus très clairement.

Sasuke qui avait fini par s'inquiéter, s'approcha du garçon pour défaire les liens qui devaient à l'origine l'empêcher de s'enfuir à nouveau et non l'étouffer. Il fut sidéré de voir un filet de fumée s'échapper d'entre les cordes et se mit carrément à paniquer quand elles prirent vraiment feu.

« A L'AIDE ! Maître Irukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » Brailla-t-il en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui pour éteindre cette combustion spontanée.

La porte du couloir s'ouvrit à la volée en même temps que Naruto se dégageait des cordes devenues cendres et que le feu disparut. Sasuke regardait abasourdi Naruto alors que celui-ci pouvant à nouveau mieux respirer avait plus ou moins réussit à se calmer, en partie parce que le pull Ki-chan avait arrêter de frissonner.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? J'ai entendu appelé à l'aide ?! » S'écria la figure qui était entrée.

Sasuke fit volte face sur un garçon aux yeux de perle. Naruto qui reprenait encore son souffle et encore bien rouge se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux en une expression stupéfaite parfaitement identique et s'exclamèrent d'une même voix en se pointant mutuellement du doigt :

« TOI ?! »

Sasuke fronça des sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut coupé net lorsque la porte derrière lui où se trouvait son père s'ouvrit brusquement :

« Non mais vous en faites du bruit ?! Naruto qu'est-ce qu… !!! » Criait maître Iruka avant de s'interrompre en apercevant le nouveau venu. « Toutes mes excuses votre majesté ! J'ignorais que vous étiez déjà arrivé !! » S'exclama l'instructeur en s'inclinant prestement avec embarras. Derrière lui apparut le seigneur Uchiha qui s'inclina à son tour.

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un bref regard interrogatif avant que le brun n'incline légèrement la tête en guise de salut. Naruto regarda la 'majesté' dans le 'blanc' des yeux avec effronterie, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

« Maître instructeur, seigneur Uchiha. » Salua le garçon en s'inclinant poliment. « Monsieur. » Ajouta-t-il à l'égard de Sasuke et se tournant avec mépris vers Naruto : « Et vous, je vous retrouve malandrin ! »

Naruto plaqua brusquement sa main sur sa bouche pour couvrir se qui se révéla être un nouveau fou rire qui l'obligea à s'affaler encore davantage par terre et auquel se joint de tout cœur Ki-chan.

Le reste de la pièce fut plongé dans un mal aise des plus embarrassant.

Il fallut encore près d'une heure pour ramener un peu le calme et que des explications et présentations de rigueur se fasse en bon ordre. Bien sûr, le garçon aux yeux de perle était le même Néji que Naruto avait rencontrer un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il s'avéra aussi que Néji Hyuga n'était pas moins le fils unique du premier ministre de Hyôsan, frère du roi. Il escortait la princesse héritière de son pays au domaine des Yamanaka où elle serait officiellement présentée. Il avait été aussi convenue qu'il se sépare du convoi lorsque la garde personnelle du seigneur Uchiha les rejoigne ; a ce moment-là il devait rencontrer le seigneur Uchiha et lui transmettre un message de la part du roi.

Il témoigna aussi de son désir de découvrir la formation des futurs chevaliers de Konoha. Bien qu'il n'en fit pas mention, il restait très intrigué par ce pays qui depuis plus d'une décennie n'avait plus de famille royale sur le trône, un héritier fantôme dont l'existence restait à confirmer et le roi père porté disparu. Comment était formé la future élite de ce pays en crise ?

Naruto, le seul qui n'était pas noble dans la pièce, s'était mis dans un coin et trompait son ennui en discutant avec Ki-chan sur la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le renard Dai. Il gardait tout de même un œil méfiant sur le fils du ministre, le 'voyant'.

_« Tu crois que c'est ses yeux tout vide qui le rend voyant ? »_ Demandait le renardeau. Le blondinet fronça du nez en scrutant le dos du garçon au long cheveux noirs soigneusement attaché en une queue de cheval.

_« 'chais pas ! Moi je l'aurais plutôt cru aveugle avec des yeux comme ça ! »_ Marmonna-t-il mentalement.

« Néji-sama, c'est avec plaisir que je vous ferais visiter notre caserne. Malheureusement je ne vous attendais pas si tôt et j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler avant cela. Si vous voulez bien prendre la peine de vous asseoir en attendant. » Dit le seigneur Uchiha en présentant le fauteuil le plus confortable de la salle.

_« Tu m'étonnes ! Papa est occupé il peut pas m'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire par un voyant ! »_ Pipa Ki-chan d'un air ennuyé.

_« Tant pis ! On aura qu'à l'éviter ! Après tout : ça on sait faire ! »_ Répondit avec malice son ami.

« Sasuke. Approche, et toi aussi Naruto-kun. » Le seigneur Uchiha leur fit signe de la main d'approcher.

Sasuke obéit mais Naruto continuait de discuter dans sa tête.

_« On pourrait lui faire quelques blagues non ? Ca serait marrant : il a l'air aussi coincé que Sasuke-bébé ! »_ Geignit Ki-chan avec envie.

« Naruto-kun ? »

_« Idiot ! Faut pas qu'on se fasse remarquer ! »_

« Naruto-kun ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

_« Mais si on les fait de loin et discrètement ! »_

« NARUTO !! »

« Hein ?! »

_« Ne pas se faire remarquer tu disais ? »_ Susurra sournoisement Ki-chan.

_« La ferme ! »_

« Es-tu enfin disposé à nous daigner un peu de ton attention ? » Demanda le seigneur Uchiha, le regard sévère. Naruto déglutit, Néji avait les yeux dangereusement collé à lui, il força un sourire et se redressa.

« Oui ! »

« Oui monseigneur ! » Persifla maître Iruka du coin de la bouche. Naruto ajouta monseigneur prestement et prit un air penaud, maudissant Ki-chan qui ricanait.

« Bien. Naruto-kun, je voulais t'annoncer que désormais tu seras le compagnon d'armes de Sasuke, en quelque sorte son homme de main et garde du corps. »

« QUOI ?! » Hurlèrent les deux garçons les yeux exorbités. Quelque part un rire hystérique résonna avec stridence dans la tête du blond.

« Sasuke, tu as d'excellente disposition à l'épée et au combat mais tu manques encore d'expérience dans la magie autant en pratique que dans le déchiffrage des écrits. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Naruto d'après ce qu'Ibiki m'a rapporté. »

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour contester tandis que Naruto restait sidéré par ce que venait de dire le seigneur Uchiha à propos d'Ibiki. D'après les plaintes de son maître à son égard il était persuadé d'être un cancre irrécupérable.

« Laisse moi finir Sasuke. Je pense que votre association vous fera beaucoup de bien, cela incitera Naruto à s'intéresser davantage dans son entraînement aux armes et toi Sasuke cela te permettra de perdre un peu de cette assurance mal placée que tu as développé ces derniers temps. Tu es mon fils et futur général des armées de ce pays, tu te dois d'être rigoureux et plus exigeant envers toi-même. Tu ne dois pas te reposer sur le fait que parce que tu es le meilleur guerrier de cette caserne tu n'as plus besoin de travailler dur ! A ton âge tu va devoir commencer à te présenter en société et il te faut un compagnon, qui sera donc le petit Naruto. »

Sasuke se mit à fusiller copieusement du regard le sol, furieux. Naruto souriait en le regardant du coin de l'œil, trop content de le voir se faire gronder par papa.

« Maintenant que mes raisons ont été mises au clair nous allons pouvoir passer aux consignes suivantes et véritable but de cet entretien. Sasuke tu te rendras bien évidemment au bal en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de mademoiselle Yamanako Ino. Tu te doutes bien qu'avec ma nouvelle assignation, Naruto-kun va t'accompagner. Tu auras la charge d'escorter notre hôte ici présent là-bas et de veiller à sa sécurité. » Le père de Sasuke regardait sobrement son fils qui arborait la mine renfrognée des enfants qui boudaient.

« Naruto-kun. » Le sus nommé leva la tête. « Comme tu es orphelin je sais qu'il n'y aura personne pour te féliciter de ta promotion. Iruka m'a vanté tes qualités de cavalier et j'ai décidé de t'offrir une monture. Elle t'attendra avec le reste de l'escorte. »

Les yeux bleus de Naruto se mirent à briller de milles étoiles et son visage s'illumina. Il se précipita sur le bureau et s'écria de sa voix stridente :

« C'est vrai ?!! Vous m'offrez un cheval m'sieur ?! Trop la classe !!!! » Et il sauta en l'air en brandissant les poings. Iruka protesta mais Naruto s'était déjà tourné vers Sasuke avec son sourire de maniaque.

« Vous pouvez disposer ! » Dit le seigneur Uchiha en souriant devant l'excitation du blondinet. Naruto s'approcha alors de Sasuke et lui chuchota d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde entende.

« Il est cool ton vieux, rien à voir avec un certain Sasuke bébé que je connais ! »

Sasuke pris une expression de mortification horrifiée spectaculaire avant de se précipiter dehors en traînant le gamin à la langue insolente qui riait aux éclats. Néji sortit tout juste après en s'inclinant avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui se mord la langue pour ne pas rire. Maître Iruka, qui s'était pétrifié en entendant l'insolence de Naruto, fut particulièrement ahuri lorsque le seigneur Uchiha éclata de rire peu après la sortie de son fils.

« Il est exactement comme lui, décidément ! » Articula-t-il entre deux rires. Oui exactement comme cet homme qui ne savait jamais quand tenir sa langue et qui était si démonstratif qu'il en avait été éblouissant.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et les bras ballant devant sa nouvelle monture. Sasuke le regardait avec une grimace dégoûté tandis que Néji ricanait tout seul dans son coin. C'était un bête racée, un pur sang ! Un vrai de vrai ! Pas un des poney d'entraînement ou alors un des chevaux de trait de la ferme de son papy ! Admiratif, il s'approcha presque timidement de la bête. Le palefrenier qui lui tenait la bride le regardait avec les sourcils haussés.

« Il s'appelle comment ? » Demanda Naruto une fois arrivé à portée de bras de l'animal.

« Elle s'appelle Netami. » fit le garçon en lui mettant les rênes dans les mains. La monture renâcla en un geste vif de la tête faisant sursauter le blondinet et provoqua un véritable bond en arrière de la part du palefrenier. « Je vous la laisse ! » Et il fila sans demander son reste.

Naruto le regarda filer avant d'hausser des épaules et voulut caresser l'encolure de sa jument. Elle roula des yeux et tenta de le mordre. Heureusement que le gamin eut le bon réflexe de ranger sa main dans son dos à toute vitesse.

Sasuke qui avait tout vu se mit à sourire avec satisfaction et ricana sous cape. Il était déjà installé sur son étalon Okuro, une fantastique bête noire et certainement la plus rapide de toute l'écurie des Uchiha. Il se rangea aux côtés de Néji qui montait une jument pie aux poil longs à l'air tranquille. La troupe était presque prête pour le départ jusqu'aux terres des Yamanaka.

« Votre majesté. » dit-il pour s'annoncer. Néji inclina de la tête et entama la conversation avec un sourire ambiguë.

« Monsieur, nous avons enfin la possibilité de nous parler face à face. J'ai longtemps attendu une entrevue avec le second fils du grand général de Konoha. »

Sasuke inclina la tête à la mention du titre de son père et d'un air pincé formula les remerciements polies d'usages. Il ajouta cependant :

« Je regrette que vous ayez dû assister au terrible entretien qui a eu lieu tantôt. »

Néji eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Votre… compagnon d'arme est… plutôt unique. »

Sasuke avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il se sentait terriblement humilier devant le fils de l'archiduc de Hyôsan.

« Saviez-vous qu'autrefois la famille Uchiha était une branche de notre famille les Hyuga ? Cela explique clairement que nos deux familles soient rattachées au clan des oiseaux. » commenta Néji. Sasuke frissona. Il se souvint que sa mère lui avait donner un cours là-dessus. Il ne s'aperçut pas que Naruto, qui avait eut un peu de mal à se faire obéir par sa nouvelle monture, était parvenu à se placer derrière eux comme sa nouvelle fonction le lui autorisait.

« Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse,Il existe plusieurs clan des oiseaux. Ma famille est affiliée à la lune et son élément reste le feu. La famille royale de Hyôsan à pour élément la glace il me semble, vous êtes les 'voyants'. »

Naruto ouvrit grand les oreilles à cela. Le noble étranger eut un rire glacé.

« Nous somme affiliés à la lune et à la nuit, c'est vrai. Mais vous, vous êtes Uchiha les maîtres de l'illusion. »

Naruto fut déçut de ne pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur les 'voyants'. Ki-chan poussa un grognement frustré dans sa tête. L'intérêt du blondinet fut relancé par la soudaine réplique de Sasuke.

« Cessons ces enfantillages. Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

Un sourire de prédateur fendit le visage du garçon aux yeux blancs.

« Impatient, n'est-ce pas ? Il me plairait d'avoir un duel amicale avec vous. J'ai pu discuter un peu avec quelques uns de vos compagnons de casernes qui m'ont vantés vos mérites, et l'entretien de votre père ne m'a nullement refroidit. De plus, mon propre père n'a eu de cesse de me souligner la rivalité entre nos deux familles et je me ferais une joie d'y contribuer, si cela ne vous ennui pas. »

Sasuke prit une expression suffisante, un rictus arrogant au bout des lèvres.

« Ce sera avec plaisir. Votre majesté. »

« Ces nobles ! Faire autant de chichi pour se flanquer une trempe ! N'importe quoi ! 'jamais entendu de provocations plus ennuyeuses. » Marmonna Naruto. Les deux nobles se retournèrent vivement pour le fusiller du regard. Il leur répondit en tirant simplement la langue.

Le trajet jusqu'au terres des Yamanaka promettait d'être plein d'étincelles.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Netami : jalousie. Enfin j'espérais plutôt le mot jalouse mais mon japonais n'est pas très fiable.


End file.
